Black Cadillac
by I-survived-life
Summary: Hell hath no fury like Dominique Weasley scorned.


Dominique Weasley was many things but one thing that she was most definitely not, and people had mistaken her for, was stupid and helpless. She could protect herself just fine and she had long since learned not to let anything hurt her.

Dominique found it so funny how every man that she had been with that had thought they could pull one on Dominique and then tell the Prophet all about how they had broken Dominique Weasley's heart. They were all so stupid.

She had been sure to make them disappear every time, no silly man was going to betray Dominique Weasley and get away with it.

It was a relatively warm night for June when she received yet another letter from her current boyfriend. It read the same thing as all of the other ones that she had received before. She no longer found these notes and what they were telling her, heartbreaking anymore. She found them funny and exciting; it meant a new game had begun; a new toy to play with.

She smiled down at the letter in her hand that she was reading, another victim would be added to her list by the looks of it. It was amazing how blind everyone was, you'd think they would've caught on to what was happening around her but the innocent act that she always put on was very convincing.

_Dominique,_

_I'll be lat e at the office again, I've got an absolutely massive pile of work to finish and put on the desk of my boss by tomorrow morning and there's just no way that I can come home tonight. I hope you forgive me for yet another night of working late. I'll be home soon love, promise I'll make it up to you._

_William_

Of yes, he would be very sorry indeed, Dominique thought as she leaned back in her plush chair and laughed softly. It was so nice how he tried to go the extra mile in deceiving her by actually trying to sound sorry. She wondered what the girl looked like this time around and whether she was nice or not. She probably wasn't very kind; after all, anyone who slept with another woman's man couldn't have a very pleasant personality.

Unless, of course, the mystery girl didn't know that William was dating Dominique while he fooled around with his mistress. That would make Dominique's job all the more fun and amusing when she confronted this girl and told her the truth.

She folded up the scrap of parchment that she had received and put it on the table next to her. It was time to go out and take a look at who this mystery girl was and see how much damage Dominique could do. She changed into a darker set of robes in her bedroom and disapparated to Diagon Alley, outside of Merlin's Magical Law Firm, the place where her boyfriend was supposedly "working."

The street that she appeared on was dark; the setting sun seemed to be hidden behind a rather large building a few paces away from her. Dominique completely ignored it however, the darkness only meant that she would be harder to spot and that was exactly what she was going for. She turned to face the building exactly to her left and smiled.

She slowly looked up at the top of the building, counting the floors as she went and stopped at the correct one. Dominique stared intently for a moment and then smiled when she saw something that looked suspiciously like a shirt being thrown at the window.

Yes, William was working late.

Dominique hurried to the café across the street, took her place at an empty table outside and waited for someone to come and get her order. She picked up the Daily Prophet that was left behind and flipped through it until a waiter finally showed up. She lowered the newspaper and smirked when she saw how flustered the boy became when he realized that he was serving _the _Dominique Weasley.

"One cup of coffee please, three sugars and three milks," Dominique said, completely ignoring the boy's stuttering and turning her attention back to her newspaper. As much as she enjoyed making people nervous, she had no time for them.

She read any of the stories that were actually worth reading and actual news and ignored the ones where there were pictures of her. The Prophet could never get anything actually newsworthy when it came to her simply because she gave off the impression that Dominique Weasley was a very uninteresting person.

If they only knew, thought Dominique with a little smile.

Once her coffee arrived, Dominique folded up the newspaper and put it to the side. She was done with it anyway, there was absolutely nothing worth her attention in it. She would think about how to best get back at William instead. How was she going to deal with him? It had to be a little bit more different than last time, a little easier perhaps. She certainly didn't have the time to cover her tracks like she had to with the last man.

Perhaps she would just make it quick and painless and then hide the body somewhere else.

And no one would be any wiser.

After all, who would expect innocent little Dominique Weasley to commit such crimes. How deceiving looks could be.

Dominique sipped her coffee in silence and admired everyone around her. She was dressed quite simply, hoping to blend in a bit better than usual with her plain robes. It didn't work; she still attracted looks from entering and leaving witches and wizards. The Weasley name would forever be famous and anyone associated with it and claiming that name would also be known forever. It was a title that she would be branded with her entire life.

It was quite dark by the time that William walked out of the doors of his law firm. Dominique watched as he looked around, making sure that no one he knew was nearby. It wouldn't do to have Dom find out about the fact that he was a lying, cheating piece of scum.

For someone who worked to help bring justice by putting those who committed crimes in Azkaban, William was not an honest person.

Dominique smiled when she thought about how drastically William's life would change in a few short days. He would never think about cheating on another girl in the next life or the one after that. Men like him didn't deserve to be loved, Dominique thought bitterly.

For a brief moment, she let her younger, hurt self shine through. As tough as Dominique acted, she was still the young girl who had had her heart broken after finding out that the boy she thought she was in love with was cheating on her.

Dominique shook her head softly and locked away the hurt twenty-year-old like she did every time this happened; she would never let herself feel the way that she had back then. Never again would she let herself feel pain like she had on that day. She would hurt the ones trying to cause her pain rather than let them get to her, she would do it her entire life if it meant never getting hurt.

She waited a few more minutes after William had disapparated away and watched as the girl he had been with exited the building.

Her brown hair was a mess, her clothes rumpled, despite what seemed to be an effort to make them look less so. She looked so happy and so pleased with herself, not pleased with herself in a way that said she felt superior to everyone for stealing Dominique Weasley's man right under her nose. No, she was pleased in the way that said she was happy to have found someone who cared for her. She was just as young as she looked.

The moment that Dominique laid eyes on the girl, she decided that this girl did not know that the man she thought she was in love with was with another woman.

As famous as Dominique was, no one ever reported on who she was dating other than when she was with someone new. People often forgot what her boyfriend's looked like and their names. It worked to her advantage quite well.

The young girl began to walk down the street, away from Dominique. Dominique finished the last of her coffee, paid for it and apparated back home where she was met with a smiling boyfriend who hugged her when she appeared and asked her how her day was.

Dominique smiled warmly and replied that her day had been fine and that she had just been out with a friend for coffee. As soon as William turned away, Dom dropped the happy smile and threw him a dirty look as she made her way to her bedroom and changed clothes.

She continued this for a week. She found that William became sloppier and sloppier as time went on, he became more confident in his deception and his lies became easier to see through. Dominique was sure that he suspected that she knew what he was up to. She loved the look of confusion that came on his face whenever he told a bad lie.

She also found that the girl that William had managed to get involved with seemed easily influenced. Dominique played with the thought of getting the girl involved but she wasn't entirely sure how it would play out. Perhaps if she talked to the girl first and saw what type of person she was then she would make a final decision.

When she had decided that she had watched and observed long enough, Dominique waited by the doorway of William's law firm for the girl to appear, and she did after five minutes. When the brunette finally left the building, she jumped in surprise when she caught sight of Dominique Weasley whistling away as if she had all of the time in the world.

The brunette flashed Dominique a nervous smile and turned to walk away but froze when the blond woman spoke.

"You recognise me but not because of the right reason," Dominique said in a calm voice. The brunette turned to face Dom with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," the brunette said slowly.

"Let me introduce myself, Dominique Weasley, William Woodward's girlfriend," Dominique said, pushing off the wall and holding out her hand with a smile on her face. The brunette paled considerably, Dominique thought she was going to pass out at any moment.

"I don't know who you're talking about," the brunette and started to walk away quickly.

"Oh, but you do, after all, how many nights have you stayed late because of 'work?'" Dominique asked with a raised eyebrow. She could easily keep up with the girl and her fast pace. They kept walking through emptier streets that were silent, save for the blowing of the wind and the sounds coming from inside the shops. The moon shone brightly in the sky, no stars around to accompany it. It was almost as if the world wanted to go along with what Dominique had planned. She couldn't have asked for a better atmosphere to have this conversation in.

"William doesn't have a girlfriend," the brunette finally said firmly. Dominique almost laughed out loud, good God, the girl really was naïve. She was denying what she knew was the truth.

"Oh yes he does," Dominique insisted as the brunette shook her head, "how many times have you asked to spend the night at his place and he's said no? How many times have you asked to be introduced to his family but he told you that you couldn't? How many times have you asked that he do something with you like a proper girlfriend and boyfriend would and he's refused?"

The two of them stopped walking abruptly. The doubt crept across the brunette's features quickly, Dominique watched as the brunette thought about everything that she had requested and been denied. She couldn't deny evidence. "But . . . " the brunette said, drifting off helplessly.

"Of course he said no," Dominique said, walking around her in a circle, "he can't show up anywhere with a girl on his arm that isn't me. His family is going to ask where I am and he doesn't want you knowing that I exist. He doesn't want me knowing that you exist. He can't take you out to dinner because he doesn't want to risk his friends seeing him and asking questions."

The doubt was quickly being replaced by anger and hate. It was amazing what an emotion could do to someone's appearance. The brunette went from a pretty, innocent looking girl to a girl with a look of pure anger and hatred. Dominique could see that if she asked the girl to help her with her plan, she wouldn't hesitate in saying yes.

She was just like every other human on the planet who had been betrayed, she wanted revenge and she didn't care how she got it.

Nothing was said until Dominique had steered the girl out of Diagon Alley and into a muggle café where they sat in a corner, away from everyone. No one noticed the two witches sitting in the corner and the witches didn't pay attention to the dirty walls and floors and the shabby tables and chairs. The coffee was bad but that didn't matter, Dominique was not there to enjoy a cup of coffee, she was there to make her boyfriend's mistress hate him as much as she could.

Her task was so easy.

"I trusted him; I gave him my time, my energy, my affection. I thought he was good to me and that we were actually going somewhere but I failed to even see the most obvious signs. They were staring me in the face and I completely ignored them. I loved him and he played me, everything he ever said to me, was a lie. HE USED ME!" she shouted that last part angrily. Everyone in the café turned to look at the two women with interest. Dominique raised a thin eyebrow at them and reluctantly, they all turned away.

"He played both of us, used both of us but you need to control your damn emotions," Dominique said impatiently. She had no time for people who let their emotions get in their way. The brunette took a few deep breaths but finally calmed down. She looked at Dominique expectantly; obviously they weren't in the café to just discuss how much William disgusted them.

"Would you like to get some payback?" Dominique asked casually. Her eyes darted to the girl sitting across from her and away. There was silence for a moment and then,

"Yes."

"No matter what measure?"

"If you're implying that the Ministry doesn't need to know, I'm okay with that," the girl replied quietly.

"What's your name?" Dominique asked, turning to look at the girl. She hadn't expected her to give in to doing something illegal so fast.

"Amelia."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty," Dominique smiled; she had been that exact age when she found out that her very first love was cheating on her, barely an adult with no idea how the world worked.

"So young to feel such anger and hatred," Dominique said quietly.

"Just tell me what we're doing," Amelia said, leaning forward with a look on her face that caused Dominique to feel something that she'd never felt before: fear.

The plan was set up; it would take place on Friday. The day started out with Dominique treating William as if he didn't exist at all and treating him as she should've been for a while now. He was confused as to what was going on but couldn't say anything about it considering the fact that Dominique had shoved his cloak at him, pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

When he got to work, he walked into Amelia's office for a good morning kiss but instead of getting a peck like he'd expected, she'd shoved a stack of papers at him with a stony look on her face and a smile so forced it looked like she was being tortured.

No matter what he did, Amelia refused to respond to his gestures and questions. She was being strictly professional and only spoke to him when she absolutely had to. When he invited her out for lunch, she refused, saying that she had a lot of work to finish so that she could leave early.

Not once during that entire day did Amelia make conversation with William or go into his office, she stayed at her desk and finished up her paperwork. An hour before Amelia was supposed to leave work; she knocked on William's door and informed him that she was leaving. Before he could protest, she had disappeared into thin air and appeared in Dominique's apartment.

Dominique was ready with black muggle clothes. It was incredibly cliché but it worked quite well. Amelia put on the black jeans and shirt, along with the flat black boots and gloves. The two women went through their check list to make sure that everything was prepared and ready to go. They couldn't mess up; everything had to go like clockwork.

Once they had made sure that everything was ready, they set up arm chairs in front of the doorway and waited patiently for the time to go by and for William to show up. He always apparated at the front door of the flat, never anywhere else because he claimed that he couldn't hang his coat anywhere other than the coat stand.

The sun had almost set completely when William finally showed up; for once he was not late. His arrival was announced by a loud pop. He hadn't noticed the two women sitting behind him, waiting for him to show up. When he finally did turn around, he stepped back in shock, startled at the sight of Amelia and Dominique sitting next to each other.

The girls sat in their chairs, twiddling with their wands, sending sparks shooting from the tips. They landed on the floor, sizzled and then disappeared. A scorch mark was left in its place. Dominique smiled when she saw William gulp and his gaze dart between their wands and them.

"Amelia, Dominique!" he exclaimed, "I see you've met each other!"

"Yes, and it's funny because we've got quite a few things in common," Dominique said conversationally, glancing at Amelia as if to confirm that she was correct.

"Same taste in books, movies, music and incidentally, you as well, isn't that funny" Amelia said, smiling in a way that told William she was imaging him in great pain.

"I absolutely hate sharing men," Dominique said, with a deep sigh and a look at Amelia.

Amelia nodded in agreement, a look of understanding on her face, "So do I, but you can keep this one, I don't want him anymore. He's far too rotten for me, and I don't allow animals in my house," she said conversationally.

"Hah, he wouldn't survive with me, I eat men like him for breakfast," Dominique said, looking William dead in the eye as her voice hardened. More sparks flew from her wand. "You can have him."

"I don't want to be selfish, I insist that he be yours," Amelia insisted.

Dominique pretended to think about it and then acted as if an idea came to her, "But why do we either of us have to have him? If we don't want him, and since no one else has much need for cheating scum, we'll just simply dispose of him," Dominique said, getting out of her chair and dusting off her pants.

"What are you –" William started to ask but was interrupted by Amelia who acted as if he hadn't spoken.

"We don't really have much use for things that we don't want, do we?" Amelia asked.

"We really don't," agreed Dominique, patting her partner in crime on the shoulder.

"We could give him away to charity, but that would just be downright cruel to every other woman out there," Amelia said thoughtfully. Dominique nodded along as if she were thinking along the same lines.

"Our only choice is to throw him away," Dominique finally said. The two females turned to face William, who was looking at them with a horrified look on his face, and smiled in a vicious sort of way. They slowly advanced on him and William backed up with each step that Dominique and Amelia took forward.

"Are you scared, sweetie?"

* * *

**A/N: **I seem to have developed a thing for writing semi-dark stories even though I swore to myself that I never would. I didn't expect them to be so fun. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot about Dominique and your opinions on it are always welcome! It was inspired by a Sylvia Plath poem, at some point I accidentally added in a little Doctor Who what with Amelia and 'sweetie.'

And the title for this was inspired by Carrie Underwood's song Two Black Cadillac's which fits this story scarily well and yeah.


End file.
